Your heart, my heart
by Shuori
Summary: ...not a usual Inu fic...(complete) *Revised*
1. Chapter 1

Declaimers: I do not own Inuyasha so don't sue. Inuyasha and cast belong to their rightful owner and I'm not making any money out of this.  
  
Notes: OOC for a lot of characters, AU story line and shounen ai warning. And beware of my rotten writing.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Your heart, my heart  
  
Part 1  
  
*~*~*  
  
" What do you want to be when you grow up, Onii-sama?"  
  
" I'm going to be a powerful taiyoukai just like father."  
  
" Can I be just like you, Onii-sama?"  
  
" Of course you can and you better be a strong one. A powerful taiyoukai should have a strong little brother by his side."  
  
" Hai! I won't let you down Onii-sama. I'll become a strong youkai and serve my Onii-sama."  
  
" That's right otouto because I'm planing to keep you forever by my side. You belong to me, my little yasha..."  
  
* * *  
  
June 5th full moon  
  
Feudal era  
  
Dear Journal:  
  
Good evening, my friend, it had been a while since I last wrote to you. Many things happened during those time and I just can't get the time to write anymore. We were all tired after four days of travelling so this evening we decided to camp out at the clearing. Thank God that I don't have to sleep around the corpses any more.  
  
Well things are pretty normal around me except that Naraku managed to steal the near completed Shikon no Tama from me. Inu yasha was really angry at him and it made him moody lately. Naraku took the shard that was keeping Kohaku alive away. We lost him. Sango-chan had buried his remain along with her family's graves. Miroku-sama tired to lift her spirit but it seemed that he fail miserably. But seeing an angry Sango-chan was way better than a depressed one. I'll guess in some way Miroku-sama did help Sanngo-chan get over her grief of losing her only brother.  
  
I've sensed a shikon no kakera near the northern mountain and we're already half way there after almost four days of non-stop travelling. Inuyasha finally found a pretty safe spot for us to rest. He said that there was a small clan of snake youkai inhabited on the mountain but other than that there was no other youkai around.  
  
I think that the shard that we're going after this time was the last piece beside the shards that Kouga had on his legs. We need that shard. I hope that we can get the Shikon no kakera before Naraku does. Or else our hope of defeating him will be even slimmer.  
  
Okay off with the serious stuff. My friend, I've noticed that I forgot something. I still haven't given you a name yet. Hmmm. what is the best name for you, my dear Journal? Well, the night is getting dark and I think I should get some rest or else Inuyasha will get mad if I dozed off during the day. I'll think of a name that suits you. Maybe I can name you next time I wrote to you but now I think I really need to sleep.  
  
Good night my friend.  
  
Kagome Higurashi  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha the shard is in her heart!" Kagome yelled when she saw the glowing Shikon no kakera that was inside the snake youkai's heart. Inuyasha swung Tessaiga trying to cut the youkai apart. The youkai hissed at him and charged forward. She swung her poisonous claws, which had made Inu-yasha back off a little. But Inuyasha once again charged with Tessaiga.  
  
They reached the northern mountain in the morning. And Inuyasha easily spotted the large female snake youkai that lied on a flat surfaced rock enjoying the morning sunlight. After Kagome had confirmed that the female snake youkai was carrying a shard. Inuyasha immediately drawn Tessaiga out and attack her.  
  
Sango used her large boomerang to attack her from behind. The snake youkai dodged. Inuyasha used the opportunity and sliced the youkai in half and then cutting it into smaller pieces.  
  
" Where is the shard now?" He turned to Kagome who was running toward him. Kagome look around the bloody mess on the ground and pointed at the heart that was glowing. " There."  
  
Inuyasha snatched the shard and handed to her. Sango and Miroku join them as they walk toward the stream near by.  
  
" That wasn't so hard." Miroku commented while watching Inuyasha wash off the youkai blood on his hand.  
  
Kagome took out the only shard they have on their hand and study it. She was ready to hand it over to Sango's out reached hand when a blinding wind blow right at their face. The wind dead down as fast as it came. A white furred figure stand in front of them.  
  
" Naraku." Inuyasha growled and launch toward him. But Naraku just stared at the shard that was in Kagome's hand.  
  
" It seem that I'm late this time.kukuku.doesn't matter, I'll have it in time." Naraku chuckled as he evade Inuyasha's attack.  
  
" We'll meet again soon.kukukuku."  
  
" Come back here, you coward!" Inuyasha yelled at the retreating figure.  
  
" Inuyasha! Don't!" Kagome try to stopped the hanyou from chasing after Naraku but Inuyasha already caught up with him. Inuyasha raised his sword and slice him to half.  
  
" It's a puppet." Miroku stated flatly, as a little wooden doll was all it left on the ground.  
  
" Damn you Naraku!" Inuyasha cursed.  
  
* * *  
  
Naraku chuckled as he stared at the broken wooden doll on the table. Everything was according to plan.  
  
Time to move to the second stage.  
  
* * *  
  
" Rin, don't go there! There's a cliff behind the bushes." Jaken yelled the human girl that was recently went under his care. He sighed. Why would he, a youkai would bother with this little human brat. Jaken hopped toward the girl and drag her away from the cliff.  
  
" But.Jaken-sama, there's a really pretty flower there. Rin want that flower!" Rin wiggled as if trying to free herself from Jaken's grip. The flower field had many pretty wild flowers. But she had spotted the most beautiful flower she ever saw in her life. The purple stem holding a white flower with crimson lines marked along the petals hang dangerously on the edge of the cliff. She wanted that flower. She turned her head and saw her guardian sitting under the cherry blossom meditating. Sesshoumaru-sama.that flower reminded her of Sesshoumaru-sama. Beautiful and dangerous at the same time.she wanted to give the flower to him. She must have that flower!  
  
Sesshoumaru tried to meditate. Yes, tried to meditate but it seem that was not going to happen. His servant and the girl were making a hell of noises. How could anyone meditate when there were two noisy creatures shouting around you! Sesshoumaru sighed mentally.  
  
The wind was getting stronger.  
  
* sniff * sniff *  
  
That smell.  
  
" Rin! Jaken! Come. We need to go!" Sesshoumaru rose from his seating position and shout.  
  
" Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin and Jaken said simultaneously. Totally forgot about their argument moments ago and race toward the taiyoukai.  
  
They're half way across the field when a white furred figure appeared and stop them.  
  
" Naraku!" Jaken yelped in surprise. Naraku swung his clawed hand and the toad youkai fly backward with a huge wound in his chest.  
  
Sesshoumaru charged toward him but Naraku grab the little girl and jump on his flying feather.  
  
" Sesshoumaru-sama, if you want the girl back you must kill Inuyasha." With that he was gone.  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the direction where Naraku had disappeared. With a snort he turned back at where the toad youkai was lying and swung Tenseiga. Slicing those ugly soul snatchers to pieces. Without lying a second eye on the little toad he walk over to his dragon oni and he was in the air in matter of seconds.  
  
" Sesshoumaru-sama! Wait for me!" Leaving the just revived-back-to-life Jaken hopping after him on the ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru concentrating on finding Inuyasha's smell in the air. He pulled the halter and leading the oni toward the direction where he had caught a faint smell of his little brother.  
  
" It seem like I'm going to see you soon Inuyasha." He muttered under his breath.  
  
* * *  
  
" I sense shikon no kakera nearby." Kagome turned away from the campfire and facing where she was sure there was shards coming in her direction.  
  
" Hello there, Kagome. How are you?" Kouga grabbed both of her hand and ask sweetly.  
  
" Kouga." Kagome sighed and sweatdrops.  
  
" Prepare to die baka wolf!" Inuyasha drew his sword and ready to attack.  
  
" Still alive dog turd?" Kouga let go of her hand and got into defence stance.  
  
Kagome sighed again and prepare her sleeping bag and getting ready to rest. Totally ignoring the two that were ready to rip each other's throat out.  
  
The day went not as well as they've planed it. Well, they did manage to get the shard but with the encounter with Naraku everything went down the hill. Especially, their mood. And the arrival of Kouga only make things worst. Kagome sighed the third time and try to ignore the two that was arguing over her again.  
  
" Baka! Why are here? Shouldn't you be with that group of idiots of yours?" Inuyasha smirked as he saw the fuming expression on the wolf youkai's face.  
  
" Shut the fuck up dog turd! I'm here to retrieve Kagome. She's mine after all." Kouga sneer at the half-breed.  
  
" Why you." Inuyasha was fuming now.  
  
" I always kept what's mine by my side. And she'll be in danger if she's around you!" Kouga ignored Inuyasha's anger and shout at his face. Strangely Inuyasha didn't say anything back. Sango and Miroku who were listening to the argument the whole time were surprised by the hanyou's lack of responds toward the subject. Sango tugged one of Kagome's uniform sleeves and whisper.  
  
" Is something wrong with him?" Kagome shook her head. She too was surprised that Inuyasha didn't yell back at the wolf youkai. Shippou, who was sitting on Miroku's shoulder, ask the houshi.  
  
" What's wrong with Inuyasha?" The monk narrowed his eyes a bit but say nothing.  
  
" Yo! Dog turd are you there?" Kouga waved his hand in front of the dog hanyou's face couple of times. But it looked like something had immobilised the hanyou completely that he seemed to zoom out all of a sudden.  
  
" Inuyasha? Are you alright?" Kagome asked the hanyou with concern. But Inuyasha couldn't careless right now. He was keep on hearing someone talk in his head.a voice he couldn't make out who.but it had the same tone as Kouga.  
  
' I won't let you go.' * thump *  
  
' You belong to Me.' * thump * thump *  
  
' I always kept what's mine by my side.' * thump * thump * thump *  
  
The voice.it was hammering his heart.he could felt his heart jump as his listen to it.some one said these to him.but.who?  
  
' You're mine.my little Yasha.' who.are you? Why I can't control my heart beat when I heard your voice.who.are.  
  
" Snap out of it! Inuyasha!" Miroku grabbed the hanyou's shoulder and began to shake him hard.  
  
Inuyasha's mind snapped and once again focused on his surrounding. He saw the little fox youkai clutching his kimono; a frown on Miroku's usually smiling face, a blank look on Kouga and concern in both Kagome and Sango's eyes.  
  
" What happened Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha ignored her and threw Shippou toward her. The kitsune steady himself on Kagome's shoulder and glared at the hanyou who dare to throw him around like a toy.  
  
" Nothing happened wench." He leaped onto a tree branch and lay down. Ignoring those that was on the ground wondering what the hell just happened.  
  
Inuyasha looked up on the moonless sky that was covered in a thick layer of dark cloud.  
  
What's wrong with me?  
  
* * *  
  
" Watch her." Naraku dumped the unconscious little human girl on the ground. Kagura nodded at the command.  
  
" Where's Kanna?" Naraku asked his older daughter.  
  
" In her room." Naraku nodded and walked to the hall but he turned his head back when he reached the door.  
  
" Don't let the girl get away." He walked down the hall toward his older daughter's room.  
  
" Kanna, get ready to leave." He mentioned to the child to walk to his side. She tilted her head a little as if to ask why.  
  
" I need you to capture Inuyasha's soul." He pointed at the mirror in her hand and smirked.  
  
* * *  
  
Sesshoumaru kicked his dragon oni a little, telling it to speed up as the smell of his little brother was getting stronger every minute.  
  
" I found you.Inuyasha.brother."  
  
* * *  
  
Somewhere in a cave located deep within the mountain of western land a lone mirror bond up against the far wall by heavy chains. Its' blacken surface show nothing except a almost invisible outline of a sleeping figure. Trapped inside the mirror.  
  
Numerous crystal balls flowing with in the cave as it gave out an eerie green glow lighting up the darken place.as if they were guarding the only object in this isolated cave.  
  
.Remember.it was time.  
  
Remember.remember.  
  
.Please remember.  
  
A low hum ring through the cave as the silent message was carried far away by the strong wind.  
  
  
  
* * * 


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimers: I own nothing so don't sue! Inuyasha and cast belong to their rightful owner and I'm not making any money out of this.  
  
Notes: OOC for a lot of characters, AU story line and shounen ai warning. You have been warned to beware of my rotten writing.  
  
*~*~* Your heart, my heart  
  
Part 2  
  
*~*~*  
  
" Mother?"  
  
" Yes, my dear?"  
  
" When will onii-sama and father come back?"  
  
" They'll back soon, don't worry."  
  
" Mother.I had a nightmare last night."  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Father was covered in blood."  
  
" No, is just a bad dream, my child. Is just a dream, is not real. Don't worry.they'll be back.they won't leave us, Inuyasha."  
  
* * *  
  
Village near Inuyasha's forest.  
  
  
  
" Kaeda-san, what should we do now. Naraku had stole the near complete Shikon no Tama and we only has this shard." Kagome sighed as she handed the small shard to the old priestess. All of them including Kouga, who had decided to join them at they way back to the village, sit at Kaede's house.  
  
" There's not much we can do but wait. Naraku had retreat back to his castle again and it seems that he had sealed it from the outside world. We can only wait for his next move." Kaede handed the shard back to her after a brief examination.  
  
" But." Kagome cut herself off as she sensed a youkai near by. Inuyasha and Kouga stood up and rush out of the house. Miroku and Sango both grabbed their weapons and nod at her. Kagome picked her bow and arrows from the floor and raced after the two youkais.  
  
They stopped at a clearing deep in the forest and saw Kouga standing there, alone.  
  
" Kouga, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the wolf youkai and scan the around for any sign of the hanyou. Kouga jerked his hand toward the trees.  
  
" There." One cue the trees in that direction all burst into flames. After the smoke clear out they saw Inuyasha furiously attacking someone with a big fluffy.tail?  
  
" Who the heck is that guy? Dog turd was attacking him like there's no tomorrow." Kouga asked with a little sweatdrop on his head.  
  
" Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's brother." Shippo trembled at the sight of the Inu taiyoukai. He's still having nightmares about the last encounter with the Lord of Western Land.  
  
" What!? You mean the pretty face is dog turd's brother? Man! Talk about difference in quality." Kouga almost catcalled when he first saw the taiyoukai. And to think such beauty was related to the hanyou was simply overwhelming.  
  
" Half brother." Kagome clarify for him. " They shared the same father but different mother."  
  
" Oh.now I see it."  
  
" Guys, there's something wrong with the situation." Miroku said as he took a closer look at the two brothers.  
  
" What's wrong?" Kagome asked with concern.  
  
" Sesshoumaru was not attacking Inuyasha in any way. He's just evading it." Sango point out for them.  
  
" You're right.what is he up to now?" Kagome frowned at the battling sibling. The older youkai was not attacking but merely side stepping away from Inuyasha's attacks. Something was wrong.normally Sesshoumaru wouldn't hesitate to beat the crap out of his younger brother but today it seem that something was holding him back.  
  
Kagome's frown deepened as she noticed something. Sesshoumaru's aura felt different.as if he some how changed and become someone else.  
  
Although he still felt like him but there was still some visible differences from before.  
  
/.What is going on? /  
  
* * *  
  
Some where in the hidden bushes.  
  
" Kanna NOW!" Kanna raised her mirror as Naraku told her and suck the hanyou's soul. She and Naraku was hidden in the bushes for a while now and waiting for the perfect opportunity to make their move. And seeing Inuyasha pause on an attack toward the fallen Sesshoumaru, Naraku immediately yelled at his daughter to suck the half-breed's soul into her mirror.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha didn't even realised that his older sibling was not even giving him a fight as he continued his attacks. He had managed to trap him to a dead end and really to finish him once and for all.  
  
Inuyasha gritted hid teeth and raised his claw, ready to deliver the final blow to end his brother's life but his over sensitive ears pick up what Sesshoumaru muttered under his breath.  
  
" Yasha."  
  
Inuyasha stopped dead and felt as he has been struck by thousands of lightning. It was that voice.the same voice that had haunted him for years.  
  
/ It was you.brother? /  
  
Inuyasha didn't even realise that Naraku and Kanna was attacking him from behind. He didn't fight back as he was shock to his cord to find out that it was his brother that claim him as his own.  
  
Sesshoumaru widen his eyes as he watched his little brother's soulless body slump to the ground as the hanyou was not prepared for Naraku and his daughter's ambush. He felt an unfamiliar anger boiling in his chest as he growled dangerously.  
  
NO body messes with his brother other than himself!  
  
* * *  
  
" INUYASHA! NO!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed. Miroku and Sango rushed toward the two brothers. The demon huntress threw her boomerang at Naraku and Kana. But they're already on their flying feather. Naraku's trademark chuckles fill the air.  
  
" Kukukukuku."  
  
" Come back here, Naraku!" Kouga yelled at him and chased after the feather.  
  
" Kukuku.If you want them back, Sesshoumaru-sama. You must bring me the shard."  
  
Sesshoumaru eyeing Naraku's retreating figure dangerously and hold his brother tighter. He felt his control was wearing thin, in fact very thin.  
  
" NARAKU!!!!!!!" Sesshoumaru roared with rage. He had never felt this angry all his life.  
  
* * *  
  
" Inuyasha." Kagome ran toward the soulless body in Sesshoumaru's arm but the taiyoukai bark at the young miko.  
  
" Back off bitch!" Sesshoumaru had had enough of this stupid human wench. She's the one that dragged his brother into this mess in the first place. Inuyasha ends up like this all because of this weirdly dressed human and that zombie miko.  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped on his dragon oni with Inuyasha firmly in his arm. Ignoring the group of mortals cursing on the ground but it didn't matter to him now. All it mattered to him at the moment is to get Inuyasha's soul back.  
  
* * *  
  
He was very angry with father's human mistress at first. He had blamed her for the disappearance of his mother. But.Inuyasha was born. In the beginning he didn't pay much attention to the little hanyou and it was the young hanyou demanded his attentions.  
  
The first time he ever fully look at his younger brother.he was in his garden looking at the full moon, ignoring the party that father held in the main hall. He didn't even go to the party. He was sick of seeing the weird looks the other lords and taiyoukai always give him when he's around. He touched his face.because he looked like mother.  
  
Then he felt a pull on the long sleeve of his kimono.he looked down. The first thing that came in sight was a white haired head with a pair of white doggie ears. There's only one youkai in the castle that have doggie ears.Inuyasha, his brother, the hanyou.  
  
He put his hand on the youngster's shoulder but before he could push him away the hanyou looked up and smiled. He paused. Dumbfounded that the little hanyou smile to him. No body ever smiled to him before. Not his father, nor father's human mistress, or any other youkai.  
  
Maybe his mother did but he couldn't remember since she had disappeared when he could barely walk without falling.  
  
But.this young hanyou.his half brother smiled at him.Sesshoumaru sworn that he heard the cracking sound from the thick walls that was surrounding his heart. The smile on his brother face actually could break through his barrier and touch his heart.  
  
" Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in bed? Or with your mother?" He tried his hardest to speak without his usual coldness and let his little brother grabbed on his kimono and play with his tail.  
  
".Inuyasha like onii-sama. Oni-sama like Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru widen his eyes as he saw the adoration on the little face. He felt like as he being hit in the head hard. How could Inuyasha like him?  
  
Every time he showed up in front of him, he made his mother cried in fear. He barely spared a glance to the young hanyou ever since he was born. How in the world could he say he like him!? Sesshoumaru's eyes soften and pet the little guy's head awkwardly. He had made a decision.  
  
" Hai, onii-sama like Inuyasha too." The hanyou's little face light up brightly. Sesshoumaru felt his lip form into a little smile. He felt right to make this decision.  
  
.You belong to me now, Inuyasha.and I'm not letting you go.  
  
* * *  
  
Naraku's castle was in sight. Sesshoumaru rushed his dragon oni to speed it up. Naraku.you're going to pay! No body messes with that belong to I, Sesshoumaru.  
  
* * *  
  
" Welcome to my castle O Mighty Sesshoumaru-sama." Naraku's word was dripping with sarcasm as he flash the taiyoukai his trademark grin.  
  
".Naraku." Sesshoumaru growled as he straighten up after gently settling his brother's body on the side and staying out of the battle range.  
  
" You WILL give both Inuyasha's soul and Rin back to me." Naraku smirked as he transformed into his full youkai form.  
  
" Oh really.I would like to see you try.my dear Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru snorted and pull out his sword.  
  
* * *  
  
When Kagome and the others arrived at Naraku's castle they first saw Kouga lying on the ground, unconscious. The shikon no kakera that was in his legs was obviously taken out. Inuyasha was on the ground not far away from Kouga with the little human girl Rin kneeling beside him. Kagome ran toward him.  
  
"Inuyasha!?" But she was abruptly stop by Kagura's cutting wind. It cut off the necklace that was holding the last shard in her hand. One of the poison insects picked it up and flew toward Naraku. Naraku laughed as he put to last shard to complete the jewel.  
  
" Sesshoumaru, it look like you're going down." Naraku held on to the glowing jewel and sneer at the taiyoukai who was obviously being poisoned and breathing heavily.  
  
" I don't think so Naraku." Sesshoumaru glared at the offending youkai as he launched himself toward him again ignoring his injuries.  
  
" Kukukuku.too bad that I have to kill you now Sesshoumaru-sama.kukuku."  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome watched as Naraku toying with Sesshoumaru with the power of shikon no tama. Sango got into a fight with Kagura. Kagome pull out her arrows and aim at Naraku, trying to find a clear shot.  
  
Miroku sneaked up behind Kanna, who stand outside of the battle range holding her mirror in her arms. Miroku grabbed the mirror out of her hand by surprise.  
  
" Ah." Kanna jumped as the mirror was gone from her hand. Miroku threw the mirror on the ground. Smashing it into tiny pieces. The souls that was trapped inside the mirror was released and one of the souls flow toward the hanyou who was lying beside Kagome...  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha growled. His head hurt like hell. He opened his eyes and saw Kagome's face and she was at the edge of tears.  
  
" Kagome.what's wrong?" But before Kagome could answer him. There was a loud crashed sound. Inuyasha snapped his head around toward the noise. And what he saw make his blood boiled.  
  
* * *  
  
Naraku fired an energy blast at the injuried Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai barely managed to dodge the attack. Naraku chuckled.  
  
" Kukukuku." But he was soon cut off by the battle cry of Inuyasha. Naraku fired another blast at Sesshoumaru, as the Inu youkai's attention was focus on his little brother. This time Sesshoumaru couldn't dodge the attack. His already injured body was not fast enough.  
  
* * *  
  
" No!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha howled in pain as he saw his brother was hit full force by the power of shikon no tama. Inuyasha raced to caught him before he hit the ground. Sesshoumaru raised his trembling hand, touching Inuyasha's face lightly and smiled.  
  
" .Ya.sha." Then he closed his eyes, his hand fell on his sides. Inuyasha widen his eyes in disbelief and howled.  
  
" Sesshou-maru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
The dark mirror that bond up against the wall of the isolated cave in the western mountain gave out an eerie green glow matching the flowing crystal balls hovering around it  
  
The sleeping figure inside the mirror stirred a little then resumed back to its' hibernation state.  
  
.Remember.please remember.  
  
It was time to remember.  
  
.Remember.  
  
A low hum continued to escape the cave. Hoping that some day the message will reach to the one that it was waiting for.  
  
* * * 


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimers: I own nothing so don't sue. Inuyasha and cast belong to their rightful owner and I'm not making any money out of this.  
  
Notes: OOC for a lot of characters, AU story line, and shounen ai warning. And beware of my rotten writing.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Your heart, my heart  
  
Part 3  
  
*~*~*  
  
" Onii-sama? Mother? Is anyone in there? Onii-sama are you in-"  
  
"."  
  
".Onii-sama.why? Why did you kill mother? WHY?"  
  
"."  
  
" Answer me! ANSWER ME DAMN-IT! WHY?"  
  
"."  
  
" I hate you! I Hate You! I HATE YOU SESSHOUMARU! I HATE YOU!"  
  
"."  
  
* * *  
  
Kaede sighed. It had been three days after their last battle with Naraku and they're still adjusting to it. Miroku houshi's curse had been removed. And sometime.okay most of the time she can still caught him looking at his former cursed hand, pinched himself and smiled like an idiot. He had left the village about a week later, he said he'll be on a youkai hunting trip for a while. And the young demon huntress went along with him but that's another story.  
  
Rin, the child that Sesshoumaru had saved was now under her care. Shippo, the young kitsune decided to stay with her at the village. Surprisingly, Rin got a thing for herb and medicine. Maybe she could teach her to be the next healer in the village. But now, she and Shippo were the troublemakers in the villagers' life.  
  
And Lady Kagome.she went back to her time yesterday.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome sigh as she walked toward the well. Kaede, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were here to say good bye. She'll miss them. She was sure. She had completed the jewel and killed Naraku. Her job here was done. There's no reason for her to stay in this era anymore.  
  
When they reached the well they all saw a red figure standing there, waiting.  
  
" Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. He still wore his red kimono and holding Tessaiga in one hand. Although his appearance didn't change he seem different. The way he carried himself.just liked Sesshoumaru.  
  
He put out his hand to her and the shikon no tama was on his palm.  
  
" Take it. I had no use for it anymore." She shook her head.  
  
" No! You keep it. I can't do any good with it if it was with me. And you might need it in the future. Inuyasha, I won't take the jewel. PERIOD." She said firmly with no room for argument. She stepped forward and gave him a firm but brief hug. She stepped back and walked toward the well.  
  
" I'm going to missed you guys. I really am. Good bye my friends." She bowed to the people that she have met and made friends with in this strange era.  
  
" Good bye and take care." Miroku smiled and Sango bowed back. Shippo looked like as if he's going to cry if he say something. Kaede gave her a smile and bow back. Inuyasha just gave her a slight nod.  
  
Kagome tried to hold back her tears and jump into the well with her last bit of courage. She didn't have much to say to them. She didn't have to. They understand all too well.  
  
" Good bye."  
  
* * *  
  
Is funny in a way. Every single time she go through the well before wouldn't take her more than a minute but this time.it felt like eternity.  
  
//flash back//  
  
~ The last battle with Naraku ~  
  
Inuyasha charged toward Naraku in rage and slicing the shocked demon lord to pieces with his claws. He grabbed the shikon no tama that was hanging on Naraku's neck and crush his skull.  
  
" No body mess with my brother but me." He sneered at the dying Naraku as he held up the glowing jewel in his hand.  
  
She knew right then, he was not fight for her, Kikyo or all the horrible things Naraku have done. He was fighting because Naraku had hurt his brother. He was fighting for Sesshoumaru.  
  
Naraku was dead now. Inuyasha had vanished him with the power of shikon no tama.  
  
" Inu yasha.give the jewel back to me." Kagome snapped her around and saw Kikyo heading their way.  
  
" Inu yasha, the jewel. I want it back." Kikyo reached out her hand. Expecting him to give the jewel to her. But she wasn't expecting.this.  
  
" .Earth to earth, dust to dust, Kikyo, you should go back to where you belong." He held up the shikon no tama at Kikyo's face and the jewel let out a blinding white light. The zombie priestess didn't even have the time to react, as she was send back to hell.alone.  
  
" You two! Out of my sight!" Inuyasha turned and bark at Kagura and Kanna. Kagura grabbed her sister and jumped on the flying feather and disappeared from their sight.  
  
Without even spare a glance to her. Inuyasha picked up Sesshoumaru in his arms and disappeared into the mist.  
  
" Is Sesshoumaru-sama going to be alright?" Rin walked to her side and grabbed her hand. Kagome looked at where the two brothers had disappeared and down to the little girl.  
  
" He'll be okay." She was not sure about that herself, but a lie sometime was way better than the truth.  
  
//end of flash back//  
  
" Good bye, Inuyasha."  
  
* * *  
  
Hello Inuyasha:  
  
This is a letter for you, but you're not going to read it. Or else I won't be writing this in the first place. This is something I wanted to tell you but didn't really have the chance to. So listen up or I'll 'sit' you, dog boy!  
  
After all the things we had been through, I've noticed a few things. I love you Inuyasha. And for a long time I thought you love me as well but I'm wrong. I could no longer think that way after what I've seen. The last battle with Naraku revealed many things you kept hiding or denying.  
  
You like me, you like Kikyo but you never love us. And I don't think you ever will. Compare us to him, you can easily classify us as expandable. You LOVE Sesshoumaru. NO, don't deny it. You know you love him more than you could ever love us.your love belong to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome let her tears run down her cheeks and drip on her journal.a moment later she picked up her pen again and keep writing.  
  
My dear journal, sorry to babble these whining to you. I wrote the letter in you so that Inuyasha will never going to read it. And you know what? I've got a prefect name for you. Yasha, your name is Yasha. I just hope that Sesshoumaru wouldn't mind I took the nickname he call Inuyasha. (Not that he'll know anyway. Hehehe, I know. Bad, bad Kagome.)  
  
Well, Yasha, I'll write to you again soon. Although my adventure in feudal era was officially over now. (I don't think I could ever bring myself to go through the well again, is just simply too painful.) But my adventure in modern day Japan just started.  
  
Kagome Higurashi  
  
* * *  
  
A red figure walked into the cave as it ignored the crystal balls in the air and focused all its attention on the white figure lying on the stone bed beside the dark mirror bond against the wall by multiple chains.  
  
/ .Soon.you'll be free from this damn prison.brother. /  
  
. . .Remember.remember.  
  
Please remember me.  
  
.I.  
  
.I remember.  
  
. .  
  
.I remember you.  
  
* * *  
  
The END  
  
Oh really?  
  
Confused? You should be.and it was not over yet.  
  
P.S. for those who say what the heck am I doing? Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru together? Of course that was not the case here. Remember all of those accusation was in Kagome's POV! So it was not like THAT! 


End file.
